poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Past to the Future III: The Old West
Past to the Future III: The Old West, is a Movie. It is the final sequel to Past to the Future ''and the third and final part of the trilogy. Plot Getting Help from the 1947 Mucker Taking place from the end of Past to the Future II: Trixie's World, the 1947 Mucker sends back the team's other selves back to the future after the clock tower was struck by the lightning. Mucker is confused at his friends re-entery and then turns around to think about why they are back. But then back at his place he read the letter from his future self. Mucker knew they had to get the DeLorean out of the mine in order for the team to get him and Applejack back. Unburying the DeLorean Soon, Mucker blasted the entrance to the mine open so they could get the car out. Then inside, the team found the DeLorean covered up in the mine. After reading the other letter on it, they hauled it out. Discovering Applejack's Tombstone Then as they were loading the DeLorean, Rattlesnake Jake found a tombstone with Applejack's name on it dated 11 days after Mucker wrote the letter. The team is shocked when they look at it, but Apple Bloom is dashed. The team learns that Applejack was killed by "Trixie the Unicorn" Trixie's ancestor. Getting Answers Later the team heads to the lybrary to get answers on the matter. While searching through history books, Steamy finds a picture of Pinkie Pie's great aunt Rubie Pie and her family. Then they find a Picture of Mucker and Applejack in front of the clock of the clocktower conforming the tombstone. Knowing that it's her sister who gets killed, Apple Bloom starts to cry. The team now knows they need to go to 1877 and bring them home. To 1877! After Mucker fixed the DeLorean, Thomas, Twilight and the others went back in to The Old West in the year 1877. Then after avoiding indians, they hide the car in a cave only to find the fuel line was torn by an arrow. The Pie Farm As they go throught the desert Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rarity trip on a log and fall on a fence getting knocked out in process, and are found by Pinkie's great uncle Jerry Pie. When they wake up they find to be in the farm of Pinkie's aunt Rubie Pie and her family; Jerry Pie, Gary Pie, and Cherry Pie. The team's given something to eat and a drink of water, before turning in for the night in the barn. Getting into town/Trixie the Unicorn The next morning, everyone follows the railway line to town. They find a much smaller town and the clocktower's being constructed, but they don't find Applejack or Mucker so they go inside the saloon. Inside, they are noticed by some of the others inside and are made fun of but some are admired. Then some of the team order root beer. Then a blue unicorn with 3 more ponies walked in, and looked to Twilight. When the team saw the blue mare, she looked a bit like Trixie but her mane was a different color and she wore a white cowgirl hat. Twilight then releized that was Trixie the Unicorn. Trixie then asked the bar tender where Applejack was because she was looking for her. Twilight then snapped at Trixie saying to leave AJ alone, but Trixie just laughed and pulled her gun out and began firing at Twilight's hooves telling her to dance. Twilight then started doing a dance when Trixie's gun ran out of bullets, but then Twilight spilled her root beer on Trixie's coat. Trixie then pointed her gun at Twilight but found that she used all her anmo. Quickly the team ran out of the saloon.with Trixie and her gang behind. Then Trixie used her magic to twirl a lasso overhead, then she lassoed Twilight and dragged to the clocktower. Then she decided to have some fun,so she flung the rope around Twi's neck and hoisted her up. The team watched in shocked as Twilight was hanging and being strangled at the same time. Reunion/trying to get the DeLorean running Then, Mucker and Applejack came up. Applejack used her coach gun to shoot the rope strangling Twilight, which saved Twi from chocking to death. Then Trixie snapped at Applejack that she owed her money because her wagon had one of it's wheels get damaged, and she lost kegs of rootbeer. Trixie says that Applejack owes her $90 for the wagon and rootbeer, then she and her gang leave. Apple Bloom then runs up to her sister and they hug each other tightly. Then the team show Mucker and Applejack the photo of the tombstone while in the blacksmith shop. They also explain that the Delorean's out of gas Finding a way to move the car/Saving Cheery Leery So, Thomas, Twilight and their friends have to find a way to get the DeLorean running. Mako suggests they use horse-drawn power but Mucker declines, stating that horses can't go any faster then 45mph. So they trie using diesel for alternate fuel but it causes the car to blow it's fuel injector. So the team start throwing ideas out. Like rolling the car down a steep hill, waiting until the lake freezes and using man power, wind power or solar power. But which wouldn't work because the ground wouldn't be smooth enough, they don't have time to wait, and they don't have the parts to convert the car to that power. Mucker then starts thinking even harder, knowing the car can't run under it's own power and they can't pull it. Mucker then concludes that they should push it somehow, when he hears a train pulling into the station. So they demise a plan to use one of the steam locomtives to push the car. Using Steamy, Evan, and Puffy's knowledge of wood-burning trains, they conclude that they can only get the train up to 100mph if the train wasn't hauling any cars behind it and if the boiler was heated up to really high tempetures, the team find out the next train will arrive on Saturday moening at 9:30. Then they find a straight track long enough for the train to push the DeLorean but find the bridge that goes across the ravine isn't completed. Then when they get ready to get back to town, the team see a runaway horse-drawn wagon speeding down the pathway. Our heroes race to the rescue, Applejack jumps on bard Steamy who accelerates just right to match the speed of the wagon, giving Applejack a chance to grab the wagon driver. Then the wagon hits a bump and plunges into the ravine and loses it load in the process. The driver introdces herself as Cheery Leery, which the CMC reconize from family appreciation week at their school, because Cheerilee metioned Cheery Leery in her family history. After they help Cheery Leery get to her place, they set off for town but then releize that Cheery Leery was suppose to go over in the wagon. After arriving back at the blacksmith shop they go over the plan for the train pushing plan. The Hoedown/Cronfrontation There was a celebration for the clocktower in the town. Soon after, the team attend the town festival which is also doubling as the inauguration of the clock tower which is still being built, with them getting a photo in front of the clock before it is set in place. During the celebration Steamy, Evan, Puffy, and Shai-Shay get a chance to play their instruments, and play "Turkey in the Straw" and "Woody's Roundup" which gets the crowd dancing even greater, and Dusty is amazed at this because he never seen trains play instruments before. However things take a turn for the worse when Trixie arrives to kill Applejack, two days earlier than the date of death revealed on his tombstone. Trixie reveals to Applejack that the last time she shot a person with a derringer, a small pistol that can only fire a single shot, it took two days for them to bleed out. Apple Bloom stands in front of her sister claiming if she shoots AJ she'll have to shoot her too, but Trixie just throws her out of the way with her magic, but Twilight foils her attempt to shoot Applejack by throwing a log from Steamy's tender at Trixie's hoof (causing the derringer to go off harmlessly in the air, wasting Trixie's only shot) and tells Trixie to leave her friends alone and challenges Trixie to a duel that Saturday morning.Trixie accepts the challenge and leaves. Steamy, Evan, and Puffy decide to help Twilight outsmart Trixie at the duel. The change in the Future While Steamy, Evan, and Puffy are teaching Twilight how to outsmart Trixie at the duel, the team notice that a photo they took of the Applejack's gravestone has changed... now the tombstone is blank. Mucker points out that the tombstone may be blank but since it's still actually present means that one of them could be dead on Saturday and find out that it could be Twilight after a man takes meaurements for a coffin for her. Later that night they put the DeLorean onto the train tracks. But Mako heads to the saloon to get a drink. The Next Morning Soon the rest of the team woke up and went to town to search for Mako. But at the same time Trixie and her gang were heading for town. Once the team found Mako they prepared to leave but then Mako took his drink and fell to the ground unconscious (due to someone drugging his drink). Rainbow tried smacking him Mako to wake him up but to avail. So the bar tender makes some "wake-up juice" Trixie then comes into town waiting for Twilight, then after a while Mako wakes up so while the team stall Trixie, Twilight go to grab something and finds her name on the tombstone in the photo. Twilight and Trixie's Showdown Then Trixie and Twilight get on with their duel. Twilight then drops her gun and tells Trixie that they should should handle this like men, but Trixie decline and shoots Twilight. But when she walks up to her, Twilight kicks her gun out of her hoof. Trixie then punches Twilight only to hurt her hoof, then Twi pulls back her gaucho to reveal a metal plate in front of her chest. Then Twilight hits Trixie with the plate and the her own hooves, and then finally knocks Trixie with a coach gun. Trixie then falls into a cart full of coal. Then the marshall and his posse come up to arrest Trixie and her gang for a robbery of a train earlier then aks Trixie if she has anything to say, Trixie then coughs out coal dust and says, "I hate dirty coal." The team notice the tombstone's cracked in half and look on the photo to see it erase of existence. Then the team race away to catch the train. Catching the train Soon the team catch up to the train being pulled by Locomotive 5802, and stop it before the switch. Mucker tells the crew of the train they need the locomotive to move their "train" because it broke down. The crew lets them take it and send a message to send an other locomotive for the train they were taking. Train Ride to the Future After the team uncoupled No. 5802 from the train and drove over the switch, they pulled up to the back of the DeLorean. Mucker then took some custom Presto-Logs from the Car, to get the train's fire to burn hotter. Soon the train started up and began to push the DeLorean up to speed. Mucker then explained on his radio that each colored log would react differently, getting the fire hotter, thus raising the steam pressure in the boiler, making the train run faster than it ever could on conventional fuels. With each colored log, the train would emit steam of that color that mingled colorfully with the steam expelled from the funnel.A new gauge on the car's dashboard would indiciate when each log would fire. When the needle hit 600 degrees Fahrenheit the green log ignited and made the train go up to 35mph, then Mucker, Shining Armor, and Cadance started to climb to the DeLorean, the yellow log ignited at 1200 degrees Fahrenheit and pushed the speed up to 50mph, then as Shining Armor got on the car, the red log ignited at 1800 degrees Fahrenheit and the train accelerated up to 80mph, but when Mucker was about to get on the car, the blue log ignited at 2400 degrees Fahrenheit causing superficial damage to the locomotive's funnel and part of the smokebox as the temperature escalated to dangerous levels, the extreme heat produced such a surplus of steam that the boiler began to lose its structural integrity, popping off rivets and threatening to explode. Mucker couldn't trach the car easily and was left behind. Steam Mech then reached out to Mucker and pulled him in just in time for the DeLorean to reach 100mph and go back to the present as the train crashed through the barrier and fell into the ravine and blew up. Back in the future/DeLorean destroyed The team arrive back in the present time, just as planned, but clear out the way as the DeLorean's destroyed by a freight train. Mucker is dashed from his creation being destroyed and decides to try and fix it. Mako's close call As everyone else catches up with everything else. Mako, Babs, Stephen, and the CMC go to get Vanellope who is still asleep in their clubhouse. After they pick her up, they set off to catch up everyone else. When they approach the crossover of the switches Mako is about to cross when something tells him not go. The team watch as another frieght train roar pass them. So if Mako did cross he would of hit the freight train, after the close call Vanellope takes out a note she brought back from the future and finds it to be erased. The new Time Machine/End of the Trilogy Soon after the team arrived to the wreakage of the DeLorean and found Mucker fixed it. Then the crossing gates on the crossing went down as another time machine appear! But this one was a train, and inside was Doc Emment Brown, Marty McFly, Clara, Jules, Verne and Einstien who came to Mucker and hand him the photo of the team from 1877 in a speacial plaque. Vanellope asks about the fax, and Doc assures her that the future isn't set in stone but whatever they make of it... and tells them to make it a good one. The team then watch as the time train takes off into the veiwer's veiw ending the film. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Dusty Crophopper, Mory, Babs Seed, Stephen, Vanellope von Schweetz, Zecora, and Trixie were starring in this film. *Marty McFly, Doc Emmett Brown, Clara Clayton Brown, Jules and Verne Brown and Einstein make their brief appearances in the end of the film. *This film is based on ''Back to the Future Part III. *The songs: "Turkey in the Straw", "Woody's Roundup" and "Back in Time" were featured in this film. *The song for the end credits is "Back in Time". Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes